Finding Something to Eat
by TheMrInsomniac
Summary: One-shot/Lemon. TIME FOR SOME SMUT! Jem x Zazz is my OTP for life so let's do this: This is my first fanfiction ever so bear with me… my friend Julia, whose username is badlywrittensin, and I both decided to write Firebringer smut after she got me to watch the show for the first time so make sure to go check hers out as well.


**Finding Something to Eat**

(A month or so has passed after the wedding between Jemilla and Zazzalil, and the tribe has continued to develop since the inventions of fire and the spear. Today the tribe is focusing on collecting food and has split up into two groups, one for hunting and one for foraging. While they were searching, Jemilla and Zazzalil found themselves in a small, lush patch of field surrounded by bushes of rich berries, making it somewhat isolated from the rest of the area.)

Jemilla bent down in the soft grass in front of one of the berry-rich bushes. She began picking through the fruits to find the sweetest-looking ones when she felt a small something hit her in the head. Jemilla smirked, "You're wasting berries, you know." She heard a poorly suppressed giggle come from behind her as yet another berry pinged her in the back of the head. She put down her collection bag and turned around to face the blonde, but was immediately struck with another berry. "You didn't catch it," giggled Zazzalil. Jemilla rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine. Try it again."

Zazzalil took another berry, this time aiming very slightly to the left of Jemilla's head to throw her off, and tossed it. Jemilla easily adjusted and snatched the berry out of the air with her mouth, smiling in victory. Zazzalil glared at the brunette and muttered something under her breath. Jemilla grinned and took a few steps towards her. "Excuse me?" she said. "You mind repeating that for me, Zazz?" Zazzalil cocked her head playfully and stepped closer. "Bite me," she taunted. Now that they were standing right in front of each other, Zazzalil had to look slightly up to meet Jemilla's eyes. She noticed something in them, a certain hunger that made her feel weak. _Oh fuck…,_ thought Zazz. "Well alright," whispered Jemilla, "you asked for it." Jemilla pulled the little blonde in and kissed her, biting her lower lip. They made out for a few seconds before Jemilla pulled away slightly. Zazzalil began to say "Why'd you sto-" but her words quickly turned into soft, breathy sounds as she felt Jemilla's fingertips running up her inner thigh to the edge of her dress. "How about we get this out of the way…" teased Jemilla, pulling Zazzalil's dress up a few inches.

The blonde's heart began to race as she felt Jemilla's hand slip up the rest of her dress and approach her crotch. She moaned Jemilla's name and shuddered in anticipation from being teased. Jemilla felt her fingers begin to get wet, stopped, and giggled, "Already, huh? What am I gonna do with you, Zazz?" Zazzalil grabbed Jemilla's forearm and moved it up further as she pushed her own hips forward. Zazzalil let out a soft moan as the brunette's fingers brushed against her entrance. "Haha, well all you had to do was ask," said Jemilla, leaning in to kiss Zazzalil's neck. She turned her hand slightly to adjust and began to slide her middle finger up the little blonde's vagina. "HhmMMm fffuuhh haAAhhh…" moaned Zazzalil as Jemilla's finger slowly slid further inside her. Zazzalil's moans grew louder as Jemilla pushed her ring finger in as well, using her thumb to play with the blonde's clit. Jemilla twirled and wiggled her fingers as she moved them in and out of Zazzalil, causing the small blonde to wrap her free arm around Jemilla's neck. Zazzalil began to move her hips to Jemilla's rhythm as it grew faster and faster and started to feel waves of pleasure pulse through her, making her legs feel weak. Jemilla could feel that Zazzalil was getting close so she pushed her fingers in further, reaching for her g-spot. "Come on, Zazz," whispered Jemilla, "Cum for me, already…" With that, Zazzalil let out a loud, whimpering moan, and Jemilla felt Zazzalil's insides spasm and tighten around her fingers. Her thighs pushed together and Jemilla held her up for a few moments, letting her ride out her orgasm. "FFFFuuuuuhhkkk hhhMMMhhh…" said Zazz, slowly falling to her knees as Jemilla's fingers slid out of her. The little blonde rested her head against tall brunette's leg, breathless.

"That didn't take too long," giggled Jemilla, "Did I hit your g-spot or are you just a little extra-sensitive today?" Zazzalil, still breathless, laughed and said, "Ok, babe… why don't we see who's more sensitive today? Come on…" Zazz playfully looked up into Jemilla's eyes and tugged at the bottom of her skirt, almost begging her to take it off. Jemilla slowly took off her top, then her skirt, making her wife squirm in anticipation while she caught her breath. The brunette flung her clothes off to the side and traced her fingers down her body; from her collarbone, to her breasts and over her nipples, down her sides to her hips, and finally to where her partner was facing. She played with Zazzalil's hair for a moment, getting her hands wrapped in blonde. Zazz giggled and began teasing Jemilla, placing soft kisses around her inner thigh and near her crotch. Jemilla's breath turned heavy feeling her partner's soft, breathy kisses tease her most sensitive area. Her fingers still wrapped in the blonde's hair, Jemilla decided to take control and moved Zazzalil's head forward. Unfazed, Zazz opened her mouth just as she was moved forward and licked the full length of Jemilla's entrance, causing her to let out a long moan. "Oooohhhh ffuuucckkk, ZaAAZZ-" Jemilla gasped as Zazzalil's tongue flicked around her clit. Suddenly, Jemilla pulled Zazzalil's head away. "What's wrong?" asked Zazz. Jemilla got on her knees and pulled the blonde in for a brief kiss, grinning lustfully as she pulled away. "Well if I knew you were that hungry…" said Jemilla as she began to lay down, "… I would have just started on the ground."

The brunette lied on the ground using her elbows to prop herself up just so she could see Zazzalil go down on her. The blonde smiled as she took her dress off and tossed it aside, revealing her soft, toned body. Without breaking eye contact Zazzalil descended on her partner and picked up where she left off, gently using her tongue to play with Jemilla's clit. Zazzalil moved her hand up and began to rub the outside of Jemilla's vagina as she used her tongue to focus on the clit. She used her tongue and fingers at varying rhythms, causing Jemilla to fully lay down in pleasure. The brunette closed her eyes, groped herself and began to play with her nipples, letting everything she was feeling take over her. At the sound of Jemilla moan, "OOhhh ZaaAAHzz," Zazzalil guessed she was getting close, so she swapped her fingers and tongue and dove her tongue into the brunette. She quickly shook her fingers across Jemilla's clit as her mouth and tongue went to work on the inside of her warmth. Jemilla's breaths grew rapid and shallow as she let out a few more moans before her mouth dropped open in a silent scream. Her face and chest flushed red as her legs and hips jerked in ecstasy. Zazzalil slowed her rhythm to a steady beat as Jemilla rode out her orgasm, making sure to taste every last bit of its sweetness. The buff little blonde crawled on top of the brunette triumphantly and gave her a quick little kiss. "Wow, are you a little extra sensitive today?" giggled Zazzalil mockingly. Jemilla caught her breath and looked deep into Zazzalil's eyes. "Firstly, I'm pretty sure I lasted waaay longer than you," she said. "Ok, suuure…" retorted Zazz, "and secondly?" With that Jemilla rolled over on top of Zazzalil, catching her of guard and pinning both the blonde's wrists down. "Secondly," whispered Jemilla, "I top."

Jemilla leaned in close and began kissing Zazzalil. As they made out, Zazz felt herself getting warmer. Jemilla released her partner's wrists and used one arm to prop herself up slightly. The blonde shivered and let out a moan as she felt Jemilla gently trace her fingers down from her neck to her nipples. "OooaaAHh…" The brunette fiercely groped her with her free hand and moved her head down to her other breast. "HhmmMm je-JEmillAhh," Jemilla sucked on the blonde's soft nipples, occasionally teasing them with her tongue. Zazzalil could feel herself getting soaking wet as her heart began to race. She moved her hand down to touch herself but Jemilla stopped and grabbed her arm. The brunette moved Zazzalil's hand out of the way and moved her own hand downwards, gliding her fingers along Zazzalil's body the whole way down. The small blonde breathed deeply as Jemilla pushed her two fingers inside. She steadily moved her entire hand using her wrist, making Zazzalil's body pulse with her rhythm. Jemilla slightly curled and uncurled her fingers with each motion, messaging the inner walls of Zazz's vagina and searching for her g-spot. Suddenly Zazzalil began to moan much louder than before and Jemilla knew she had found it. "Paah-ppLEease do-On't stO-AAH," The brunette increased her pace and felt Zazzalil start to quiver, then came to a dead stop. Jemilla leaned in close to Zazzalil's ear and whispered, "What was that you said earlier? Refresh my memory." She slowly pulled her fingers out of Zazzalil and gently rubbed the outside of her vagina, causing the small blonde to whimper. "Back when we started this mess… What was that?" Zazz was so close she could hardly think, and her words were mixed with moans. "MMmmm… aHh b-bITte m-mee," she uttered as defiantly as possible. "That's what I thought," giggled Jemilla. "Now what do you say?" she teased. Zazzalil squirmed, aching to finish. "Mmmpleeaase ma-mAke me cum," she said. Jemilla cocked her head playfully and whispered, "Say it again for me…" "P-aAh plea-" but before Zazz could finish, Jemilla had moved down to her vagina and plunged her fingers back in, aiming straight for her partner's g-spot, and she lightly bit down around her vagina. Her tongue worked with her fingers, moving between the blonde's entrance and clit, making quick work of finishing her off. Zazzalil's insides quickly spasmed around Jemilla's fingers as she came. Jemilla pulled her fingers out and used her tongue as Zazz orgasmed, tasting every drop of her juices.

"Mmmm, you taste pretty sweet, Zazz," "Must be… all… those berries…" managed Zazzalil as she caught her breath. "Well," said Zazzalil, "that was fu-uuhn," but her words were cut off by the feeling of Jemilla's tongue lightly tasting her vagina again. The brunette gently kissed her clit and moved her tongue along the blonde's entrance. "Buh-ut ah I j-JUstt Fi-inshed." Zazzalil's body trembled and her breathing turned heavy again. Jemilla looked at her partner lustfully, "Who said I was finished? I'm still hungry." The brunette dove back in, using her lips and tongue to taste every single part of Zazzalil's vagina. Zazzalil groped herself and moaned Jemilla's name, "UuooOHhh jah-JEmiLLla." Jemilla pushed her fingers back in and reached for the blonde's g-spot while her tongue and thumb went to work on her clit. The brunette varied her rhythm as the overall pace got faster, wiggling her fingers against her partner's g-spot as they moved in and out of her vagina. Her pace got even faster and Zazzalil's mind started to go blank, her entire body pulsating with pleasure and adrenaline. Jemilla felt Zazzalil's insides start to quiver and squeeze again, and she began to taste that warm sweetness again. Just as Zazzalil got close she grabbed onto the grass beside her, trying to brace herself. Her entire body tensed up, her moans turned into shrieks of pure ecstasy, and she came hard. The intensity of the orgasm practically shocked her and she writhed in pleasure. Jemilla kept up her intense rhythm for another few seconds before slowing down, making sure Zazz rode out her final orgasm for as long as possible. The brunette finished licking up her partner's sweet juices and gently placed kisses from her pelvis, to her stomach, to her breasts, to her neck. She finally reached Zazzalil's mouth and they kissed for a moment, their tongues gently brushing against each other.

As they pulled away, Jemilla wrapped her arm around Zazzalil and the two lied there for a minute as Zazz regained herself. "Holy. Fuck. Jemilla," said Zazzalil. Jemilla grinned, "I assume you enjoyed that?" Zazzalil nodded, her breathing finally returning to normal. "Well I certainly had fun," Jemilla said, quickly kissing her on the cheek. "But, now we have to go back to the tribe. It's gonna be dark soon." She stood up, glancing around to make sure nobody was around. "Also, we should probably put some clothes back on. You stay here while I find them." Moments later, Jemilla returned with them and Zazzalil sat up and got dressed. When they were both back in their clothes Zazzalil stood up, but quickly realized her legs didn't exactly want to "cooperate". Jemilla smirked. "Need some help, Zazz?" She put her arms around the soft blonde, letting her lean on her for support. "Shut up." Zazzalil said, legs still a little wobbly. Jemilla rolled her eyes, and promptly picky up Zazzalil, bridal style. "Hey!" Zazz yelled, surprised. "What the hell?!" "It's easier this way," said Jemilla, grinning. "Besides," she said, kissing her forehead, "it's more fun this way." Zazzalil muttered something incoherent under her breath, but leaned her head on Jemilla's shoulder, her face flushed. "I love you, too, Zazz." Jemilla said, still smiling. Zazzalil giggled, a small smile on her face. They walked back, returning home safe just as the sun set.


End file.
